Te quiero sólo conmigo
by Dialkia
Summary: Kenny quiere a alguien nuevo en la vida, alguien que no sea igual en la sociedad, pero tendrá que hacer sacrificios para conseguir lo que desea. Crenny
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic, y como viene semana santa puedo actualizar más rápido :D Esperemos que salga bien.

Los personajes pertenecen a Matt Stone y Trey Parker

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Llovía en aquel pueblo lejano. Él estaba caminando sin rumbo, sólo quería salir para despejarse, pues en su casa sus padres no siempre estaban de buen humor. Kenneth, o como le decían sus amigos "Kenny", era el tipo de joven que salía cada noche a una fiesta, sólo lo hacía en busca de placer, en cada una tomaba hasta que se sentía mal, probaba todas las drogas en aquel lugar y hacía una rápida revisión visual para saber con quien terminaría al día siguiente sin recordar nada. Kenny es rubio, de un cabello tan perfecto como si fuera de un ángel, es pálido y muy delgado, siempre usa su anorak naranja y todavía cubre su cara, no tanto como antes, y sólo se la quita cuando está hablando con alguien.

A sus 18 años seguía atascado en el pueblo de South Park, sus amigos habían progresado, Cartman fue a la universidad de Colorado y, Stan y Kyle fueron a Canadá. Él por su parte no podía contar con este tipo de beneficio pues su familia no había progresado.

Mientras caminaba, había llegado a la cafetería de los Tweek, no pudo evitar mirar adentro, era un ambiente cálido en comparación al frío de afuera, podía ver claramente a Clyde, Craig y Tweek muy felices mientras tomaban algo. En ese momento recordó todo lo había vivido con sus amigos y tenía que admitirlo, los extrañaba.

Iba a seguir con su camino cuando pudo ver al joven de cabello negro, estaba serio como siempre, con aquellos ojos grises que no transmitían ningún sentimiento ni emoción. Kenny definitivamente quería saber lo que ocultaba detrás de esos ojos fríos. Luego de observarlo por un momento, se dio cuenta que Craig igualmente lo estaba mirando, este le hizo la típica seña, le enseño el dedo del medio, lo que hizo que Kenny se marchara.

Prosiguió con su camino cuando llegó a la Escuela Primaria de South Park, tantos recuerdos, como cuando fue a su primera fiesta en tercer grado, cuando todas las niñas pretendían ser unas tontas putas malcriadas; o cuando tomó alcohol por primera vez en quinto grado, en una fiesta en la casa de Token. En ese momento los niños estaban entrando a clases, y lo primero que pasó por su mente era cual de todos aquellos terminaría como el.

Entre tanto pensar, llegó la noche con su ambiente frío y la oscuridad que traía calma. No sabía como pasar el tiempo, ya que esa noche no había ninguna fiesta, así que entró a un bar cercano donde tomó hasta quedar inconsciente. Al otro día al despertarse tenía un gran dolor de cabeza pero había pasado una excelente noche. Miró a su alrededor y había una joven a su lado dormida, no podía recordar nada de ella, ni siquiera su nombre… Esas cosas siempre le pasaban. Estaba en una habitación rosa decorada con posters juveniles, no sabía como había terminado ahí, pero quería irse. Se vistió lo más sigiloso que pudo y salió de aquella habitación, bajó al primer piso y pudo notar que esa joven contaba con una situación económica algo alta; había alguien hablando por lo que salió rápidamente.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, se encontró con Craig Tucker. Él es un joven bastante serio, no le importa hacer nuevas amistades porque dice que las que tiene son muy valiosas para el. A comparación con Kenny, a Craig no le gusta ir mucho a fiestas, cuando se hace presente es un milagro, todas las jóvenes se acercan a el e intentan ligar, pero Craig es demasiado serio como para caer en eso, igual le parece una pérdida de tiempo. Todavía seguía usando su gorro del pompón amarillo, normalmente usa un abrigo azul, es bastante delgado, casi como que Kenny, aprecia a su familia, pero no le importa mucho, prefiere mantenerse sólo leyendo en su habitación. La lectura es una parte importante en su vida, pues es un pequeño escape que tiene en la vida monótona.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí en estas horas de la mañana? – Le preguntó Kenny, mientras dejaba al descubierto aquellos cabellos rubios.

- Nada que te importe McCormick – Le respondió Craig mientras llevaba un libro en la mano

- Al menos podrías mirarme mientras hablas

- No es necesario –Dicho esto Craig le dio una mirada rápida y siguió con su camino

Kenny suponía que a alguien como Craig no le gustaría perder el tiempo hablando con el, siempre lo había encontrado interesante, pero el azabache encontraba alguna forma de evitar las conversaciones. Definitivamente Craig Tucker era alguien que quería llegar a conocer. Kenny siguió su camino cuando se encontró con su buen amigo Clyde. Puede que cuando estaban en la primaria no fueran muy buenos amigos, pero con el paso del tiempo, Kenny empezó a socializar más, y de hecho Clyde y el compartían muchos gustos, por lo que se volvieron inseparables.

-¿Clyde cómo te ha ido últimamente? Extraño las fiestas en tu casa- Decía mientras saludaba con la mano. Era obvio que le preguntara; en la casa de Donovan todo era mejor, y ni hablar de las fiestas, siempre eran en las que todos se salían de control.

-Ah Hola Kenny, me ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba- Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y en ese momento no pudo evitar sonreír – Y ahora que lo mencionas, esta noche hay fiesta – Le dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo. –Lo siento Kenny, no puedo platicar, el tiempo no esta a mi favor hoy – Decía mientras miraba su reloj.

-Si, lo entiendo, nos vemos esta noche- Se despidió con su mano y diciendo esto, Clyde se fue caminando rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Si creen que estoy yendo muy lento o que tengo que arreglar algo, review c:<p>

Y pues si... Gracias por leer

**Kro :B **


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo. En este no tenía casi inspiración, pero creo que salió bien :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

El rubio estaba cansado, pues la noche anterior no durmió y necesitaba una pequeña siesta. Se encontraba en el parque central, lejos de casa, y en ese momento el único lugar en donde podía descansar era en una banca, podía estar un poco húmeda y no parecía ser cómoda, pero en aquel momento cualquier situación era aceptable. Se acostó boca arriba mirando el cielo despejado, arregló su cabello despejando sus ojos y se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta. No soñó, su conciencia también estaba muy cansada; pudo pensar que fue uno de los descansos más cortos, pero despejó mucho su mente. Al despertarse notó que estaba oscuro, ya era de noche. La luna brillaba, el cielo estaba nublado y podía sentirse un aire frío, un aire que posiblemente fue el que terminó con su descanso. Lo primero que se vino a su mente fue la fiesta de Clyde, tenía que prepararse y estar al menos aceptable, todavía traía las ropas de la noche anterior y, tenía que admitirlo, su olor no era muy agradable. No le había dicho una hora, así que prendió un cigarrillo y fue a casa. Al llegar se dio una corta ducha y cambio su vestuario, recordó que no comía desde la noche anterior, revisó el refrigerador, y cómo lo presentía no había nada, sólo habían unas cuantas cervezas, tomó una y salió hacia la fiesta.

Tocó el timbre y le abrió Clyde. Clyde Donovan no había cambiado mucho, todavía tenía el cabello castaño y seguía usando el mismo color de ropas de antes, su abrigo rojo con azul y su pantalón marrón; había dejado crecer un poco su cabello, pero seguía siendo igual de apuesto. Había tenido una reciente relación con Bebé, pero no funcionó, por lo cual rompieron en menos de dos semanas. De igual forma nunca era posible ver a Clyde en una relación seria, para él todo es un juego.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir – Decía Clyde mientras abría la puerta con una cerveza en la mano

-¿Quién se iba a perder esta pequeña reunión? – Dijo Kenny y después entró

- Tienes que presentarte con las chicas, algunas son nuevas - Decía mientras guiñaba el ojo

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – Y terminando de decir esto, el rubio se perdió entre el mar de gente

- Sinceramente no ha cambiado nada. – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Kenny no perdía tiempo en las fiestas, se hacía el ambiente bastante rápido y en pocos minutos sabía quién estaba ahí. Se fue a una esquina a beber un poco, ya había hecho suficiente por un tiempo, cuando lo vió. En la sala estaba Craig Tucker intentando leer, porque no es posible entender un libro con la música a todo volumen.

-¿Pero quién carajos lee en una fiesta?- Decía mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos. De verdad ese Craig era impredecible.

Se dirigió hacia él, acercándose por la parte de atrás, cuando le arrebató el libro, Craig volteó a mirar rápidamente y su mirada no era para nada agradable. El rubio pensó que sería una oportunidad perfecta para pasar por fin un tiempo con Craig y conocerlo mejor, luego se le pasaría el mal humor. Así que empezó a caminar rápidamente por toda la casa. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, el azabache lo siguió en busca de dicho libro. Kenny al final entró a una habitación y luego de que Craig entró cerró la puerta, le devolvió el libro y este fue a salir, cuando el rubio no lo permitió.

-Primero tenemos que hablar- Decía Kenny en un tono juguetón mientras le quitaba el libro otra vez y lo tiraba al piso.

-McCormick déjame en paz, no quiero hablar contigo, ahora si me disculpas – Craig se agachó para recoger el libro, pero no le fue posible pues Kenny le dio un beso. Fue un beso casto, en el que sólo rozaron los labios, pero para el rubio fue uno de los mejores.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Acaso quieres que le siga el juego a la puta del barrio? – Dijo Craig mientras salía de la habitación y daba un portazo.

Kenny quería más, no le agradaba la idea de dejar algo empezado, no, quería tener más de cerca a Craig Tucker, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y haría lo posible por conseguirlo, lo haría sin importar que. Salió de la habitación y se rió, definitivamente él es perfecto, no importa que sucedería, el algún día va a ser suyo.

Después de la rabieta de Craig, Kenny disfrutó la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado, pero de vez en cuando llegaban a su mente pensamientos sobre él. Su perfecta cara, el pálido color de su piel, el oscuro cabello, los ojos en los que era fácil perderse, su aroma… Todo le recordaba a Craig esa noche. Pero no quería recordar más, en ese momento, tomó mucho alcohol, esa siempre es la solución para Kenny, es un método tan fácil y rápido de olvidar los problemas y preocuparse sólo por el presente; después de unas cuantas horas cayó inconsciente en un sillón, en ese momento no se preocupaba por el día siguiente o lo que podría pasar con el azabache. El sólo quería dormir.

* * *

><p>Cómo les parece que va la historia? 8D Me parece que Craig está un poco... horrible? No sé pero las cosas ya van a empezar a tomar el rumbo~ ;D<p>

**Kro :B**


	3. Chapter 3

****La historia continúa y me estoy emocionando :B

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Al día siguiente tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, recordaba que había besado a unas cuantas chicas pero no había tenido relaciones con nadie. En ese momento sólo pudo pensar en Craig y cómo se había enojado por ese ligero beso. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Vio a su amigo Clyde y se despidió, estaba algo mareado y necesitaba ir a su casa a descansar. Había sido una de las mejores fiestas, no lo iba a negar, en especial por aquel momento que tuvo con el azabache.

Llegó a su casa, tomó una pequeña ducha y se fue a dormir por unos momentos, quería relajarse por un momento y no tener ninguna preocupación, luego quedó profundamente dormido. Desgraciadamente su conciencia no quería que fuera así. El sueño comenzó cuando él estaba en una habitación vacía, totalmente oscura, de repente se hizo visible "todo", comenzó a caminar y hablar sin respuestas, cuando empezó a escuchar unos pasos, luego divisó una figura. Cuando se hizo más claro, pudo ver que era Craig, no sabía porque los dos estaban ahí, pero él se veía muy diferente a como era en realidad, estaba sonriendo mientras saludaba a alguien, miraba hacia los lados, pero Kenny no entendía muy bien… ¿Acaso había alguien más en la habitación vacía? Comenzó a caminar hacia Craig cuando vio que su expresión facial cambió y de repente comenzó a golpear al rubio, Kenny estaba confundido y no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, entonces fue cuando Craig le sonrió y se despertó muy agitado. Había sido un extraño sueño, de hecho uno de los mas extraños que había tenido.

Se levantó y dio una ducha, necesitaba quitar un poco de estrés y tenía algo de calor. Cuando terminó se vistió con su pantalón y sudadera naranja. Comenzó a pensar por un tiempo y llegó a la conclusión que tiene que hacer algo para que Craig le preste más atención, las cosas no llegarían a ningún lado si iban a continuar así.

Se dirigió a la sala cuando pudo notar que los muebles estaban muy desordenados y sucios, la mesa estaba volteada, el televisor estaba en el suelo y había varias latas de cerveza en el suelo, algunas todavía tenían sobras. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre por culpa de sus padres, en ellos era algo normal, y ahora Kenny tendría que limpiarlo. No estaba de ánimo, tenía bastante hambre, desde hace unos 3 días no comía como era debido, comió un poco en la fiesta de la noche pasada, pero no había sido suficiente.

Salió de casa dejando todo como lo habían dejado sus padres, de igual manera ese no es su problema. Fue a una pequeña tienda que se encontraba lejos de casa, así era mejor. Cuando estaba afuera revisó sus bolsillos, no tenía dinero, sólo 25 centavos y no alcanza para mucho con eso. Sin más remedio, entró a la tienda y dio un pequeño recorrido. Pudo notar que el cajero se encontraba haciendo unas cuentas, esto haría más fácil su "trabajo". Se dirigió a la sección de comida, revisó que estuviera en un ángulo donde no lo pudiera ver y entonces comenzó a coger comida, tapar su código de barras con un pequeño pegante que siempre llevaba y, luego la empieza a guardar debajo de su sudadera, al ser delgado esta tarea se la hacía muy fácil y podía parecer bastante natural. Estaba a punto de salir de la tienda cuando el cajero puso su mirada en él. – ¿No vas a comprar algo, jovencito?- Decía mientras paraba un momento de hacer sus cuentas. El rubio sólo le dirigió una rápida mirada al señor de edad y le respondió – No, estaba sólo mirando precios, en este momento no tengo dinero, gracias – Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y se marchó. Kenny estaba acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas, lo hacía desde que tenía 11 años, no siempre contaba con dinero para comida y no le agrada aguantar hambre. Las primeras veces, como es normal, no le habían salido muy bien, le hacía falta práctica. Con el paso de los años lo podía hacer a la perfección y sin dar ninguna sospecha.

Salió muy feliz, finalmente con algo para comer, se dirigía a la casa de Clyde para saber si podría comer allí. Quería llegar rápido, su estómago le estaba pidiendo rápidamente alimento; pero también quería llegar para ver a su amigo, aunque hace poco lo había visto. Finalmente llegó y tocó la puerta, pasaron unos segundos cuando Clyde finalmente abrió. Este se sorprendió mucho por la visita, no esperaba a Kenny en ese momento.

-¿Puedo pasar? – Decía mientras ponía a la vista la comida.

-No esperaba tu visita, pero si, pasa – Abrió la puerta, Kenny entró y se sentó cómodamente en el comedor.

- Espero que no te importe si como aquí, no me gusta estar en casa.

- Si, no importa, ya iba a comer también. – Clyde fue a la cocina y trajo consigo un plato de comida. Tenía una porción de arroz, ensalada y un poco de carne. Kenny inmediatamente quiso probar un poco, pero el de por sí sabe que es una molestia total pedir comida a los demás.

En el transcurso de la comida reían, hablaban, hacían bromas, recordaban viejos tiempos e incluso había tema de la fiesta pasada, y Kenny sin que Clyde se diera cuenta, pudo comer un poco de su comida, como lo esperaba, estaba deliciosa. Sin darse cuenta terminaron sus comidas y ambos quedaron satisfechos. De repente tocaron la puerta.

- Pero que carajo?... No van a dejar descansar – Clyde se levantó de su silla, en el camino casi tira al suelo un vaso, se tropezó con Kenny y rompió una pequeña figura que se encontraba en una mesa al lado de la puerta. - …Mierda- Finalmente abrió la puerta y pudo ver al azabache; él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la tensión que había entre Craig y Kenny, ninguno de los dos le había contado algo.

- Hola Craig, tampoco esperaba que vinieras hoy… No entiendo por qué tanta gente quiere venir hoy.- Lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta.

Craig al pasar y ver al rubio murmuró algo para sí mismo, se dirigía hacia la puerta pero Clyde no lo dejó salir. – Recuerda que tenemos un trabajo desde la semana pasada y no hemos hecho nada, esta vez tenemos que avanzar.- Al azabache no le quedó de otra que aceptar y se fue a sentar en la sala. Kenny todavía no terminaba de comer y su amigo estaba llevando los platos a la cocina para después irse a cambiar a su habitación.

Kenny y Craig quedaron solos, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Mientras que el rubio terminaba su comida, el otro jugaba con sus manos. Al terminar Kenny se fue donde Craig, esta vez quería poner en claro la situación.

* * *

><p>Esta vez creo que quedó aceptable...<p>

Prometo que a partir de ahora van a avanzar más. Es Promesa!

Gracias por leer y no olviden reviews~

**Kro :B**


	4. Chapter 4

****Ya estamos progresando~

Mañana comienzo la semana libre por lo que podré dedicarme más a este fic :D y creo que haré un one-shot, pero todavía no estoy segura e.e

Perdón... Más bien lean

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Kenny comenzó a hablar, se podía sentir claramente la tensión entre los dos, era un ambiente pesado, cualquiera que estuviera ahí lo podría notar. Sin embargo tenían que aprovechar este pequeño momento.

-Escucha sé que no soy la persona perfecta, ni siquiera una buena, pero quiero las razones por las cuales te comportas así conmigo últimamente. Digo eres indiferente con todos, pero a mi me tratas como una mierda. – Kenny se escuchaba muy serio, de verdad estaba empezando a apreciar a Craig y haría lo posible para acercarse a él.

- Esta bien… Puede que suene estúpido y todo eso, pero todavía tengo rencor por el incidente de Perú en el cuarto grado, después de todo nunca me devolvieron el dinero; y no lo sabías, pero con la muerte de Stripe las cosas no han mejorado. – Craig seguía serio, sólo miraba al piso, parecía que esa charla era indiferente para él.

-Dios… Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no tengo los medios de pagarte, pero si pudiera no dudaría en hacerlo. Y sabías desde un principio que Stripe no sería para siempre, sé que no suena como un buen consejo, pero sabes que es la verdad, además estaría ahí siempre, para ser tu apoyo, aunque posiblemente tú no lo creas. – El rubio se estaba poniendo tenso, en ese momento la mirada de Craig lo hizo quedar sin palabras, era una de las miradas mas frías y vacías… Que no le permitían pensar claramente.

-Esta bien McCormick… Lo de Perú ni tú puedes ayudar, y no lo digo de mala forma, tú sabes que es verdad. – Sonrió – Aunque me cueste mucho, porque no es normal de mí, intentaré empezar a perdonarte pero va a ser algo fácil.

-Déjame entender. Existe una posibilidad de que me perdones, pero quieres algo a cambio? – Exclamó Kenny mientras levantaba una ceja.

- No era exactamente a lo que me refería… Pero ahora que lo mencionas, que tienes para ofrecer? Espero que sea algo bueno.

Kenny se quedó pensando, en realidad no sabía que decir. Con una oración podría perder todo lo que había logrado, no quería perderlo, no en este momento. Se quedó callado por un largo tiempo, Craig lo miró y movió sus manos aclarándole que podía seguir, pero no sabía que Kenny no tenía idea.

- De acuerdo… Como no tienes ideas, te sugiero una. No me gustaría que me vieran con una persona que se comporta tan mal, toma todos los días y se acuesta con quien se le cruce. Lo único que te podría pedir es que cambiaras eso. – Craig estiró la mano en modo de cerrar el trato. Kenny quedó perplejo, no sabía que hacer, de verdad quería estar con él pero aquel trato era algo difícil de cumplir. Sin más que pensar estiró la mano y cerró el trato, dudando, pero haría lo que fuera para estar con Craig Tucker.

-Pero si lo dejo totalmente… -Se acercó y le susurró en el oído -Podríamos ser algo más, cierto?- Inmediatamente terminó la frase, miró de frente al azabache. Él se sonrojó y sólo le enseñó el dedo del medio.

Kenny se separó y sacó una caja de cigarrillos, estaba sacando uno cuando Craig le arrebató el paquete. – ¿En que habíamos quedado? – Kenny le arrebató la caja de cigarrillos otra vez, abrió la puerta y los tiró al suelo, cayeron en la nieve, el rubio los pisó y quedaron inservibles. – ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? Voy enserio con esto Craig.- Le guiñó el ojo y se volvió a sentar.

De repente Craig y Kenny se miraron –Clyde!- Lo habían olvidado y ya hace mucho tiempo se había ido sólo a cambiarse, subieron a la habitación cuando vieron que estaba dormido.

- ¿Y el trabajo que íbamos a hacer? – Craig se quedó perplejo, estaba por fin dispuesto a estudiar, pero entonces sintió una mano uniéndose a la suya.

-Al carajo con eso, tú vienes esta tarde conmigo.

Se fueron y no tenían ni idea a donde ir, pero Kenny estaba apunto de explotar por su felicidad. Craig tampoco se quedaba atrás, era raro para él admitirlo, pero sentía un sentimiento raro en su estómago, como si tuviera un vacío extraño. Quedaron un momento caminando sin rumbo cuando llegaron al parque, el parque donde Kenny había llegado tanto a pensar sobre este momento, si algún día se iba a hacer realidad, y aquí estaba, con la persona que en verdad empezaba a apreciar por primera vez en su vida. Se sentaron en una banca y Craig fue por dos cafés, era lo mejor para aquel frío extremo. Cuando el rubio lo tomó no le gustó, hace tiempo no lo tomaba y de igual forma nunca le había gustado, Craig por su parte si tomaba, era una de esas bebidas que le despejaban la mente, en verdad le gustaba, pero no tanto como a su amigo Tweek. Cuando terminaron siguieron su camino, todavía no sabían a donde ir, ni siquiera habían intercambiado palabra alguna, pero no era necesario, los dos se sentían confortables ante el tacto de sus manos.

Entre tanto se hizo de noche, Craig no sabría si Kenny podría cumplir con la promesa de no salir en la noche y mantenerse sobrio así que le hizo una propuesta.

-Kenneth, podrías mantenerte sin salir esta noche?- Decía Craig mientras miraba el cielo estrellado.

-…Claro, voy a hacer lo posible – Dijo mientras hacía una mueca. Era seguro que estaba indeciso.

-Como sé que no estás seguro de eso, que te parece si esta noche vas a mi casa? Así puedo cuidar plenamente de ti y de que no salgas.- El azabache lo miraba fijamente en este momento, no estaba seguro de la respuesta que daría Kenny, y se arrepintió instantáneamente de decir tal estupidez, por lo menos lo había intentado.

Kenny por otro lado mostró una cara muy alegre, no sabía como Craig había depositado tanta confianza en él de un momento a otro, y más cuando hablaron muy poco. -¿Cómo rechazaría tal oferta?- Respondió mientras sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Craig, Kenny lo primero que pensó fue en su familia. –No te preocupes, mis padres y mi hermana no están, salieron como de costumbre a hacer una visita familiar, no vuelven dentro de una semana. Siempre lo han hecho desde que tengo memoria, pero sólo desde hace dos años me permitieron escoger entre quedarme en casa o ir – Lo dijo como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Kenny.

Cuando llegaron el rubio quedó perplejo ante el tamaño de la casa. A comparación de la suya esta era mucho mas grande, casi el triple. No podía creer que nunca la había visto o la había detallado, casi todos los días pasaba por ese camino, pero no sabía a quien pertenecía esa casa y tampoco le prestaba importancia.

Craig abrió la puerta y pasó, Kenny por su parte se quedó esperando para recibir el permiso de pasar – Si, puedes pasar, no sabía que conocieras el significado de la palabra "modales"- No pudo evitar reírse. El rubio pasó e inmediatamente sintió un ambiente cálido y confortante, dejó su anorak en el perchero y se sentó en la sala, Craig fue a la cocina trayendo consigo dos tazas de café.

-Sabes perfectamente que esto no es mi cosa favorita, cierto?- Decía Kenny mientras señalaba con desprecio aquella taza.

-¿Quieres agua helada a cambio? – Y terminando de decir esto Kenny no tuvo otra opción que tomarlo. – ¿Tienes alguna idea de que vas a hacer esta noche?-

Era cierto, no podría tomar ni una gota de alcohol, ni un poco de nicotina, pero tenía otra cosa a cambio, una de las mejores, Craig estaría con el durante esa noche. –Todavía no tengo ninguna idea…Supongo.- E inmediatamente terminó su taza de café, se levantó de su asiento y le dio un beso a Craig, esta vez él no desistió. Se dejó llevar por Kenny y al separarse por falta de oxígeno, sonrieron. Ese definitivamente fue el mejor beso que Kenny había dado, pero todavía faltaba algo.

* * *

><p>Creo que ahora si viene lo bueno c:<p>

Ya, prometo no dar más rodeos. Lo bueno es que el siguiente capítulo lo puedo subir mañana, igual siempre los escribo en clase xD

Nos leemos

**Kro :B**


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por la tardanza, enserio que sí :c Prometí que lo subiría el viernes, pero la falta de inspiración no lo permitió (Me inspiro más en clases que en mi tiempo libre lol). No sé si este capítulo quedó bien... Pero lo dejo a opinión de ustedes. c:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 <strong>

Kenny dio un rápido abrazo a Craig, comenzó a subirle el abrigo y pudo tocar aquella piel suave y pálida, pero de inmediato el azabache lo apartó, fue un movimiento tan brusco que cayó al suelo.

-No soy uno de tus juegos McCormick – Le enseñó el dedo del medio y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, no sabía como hacer ceder a Craig, sabía que era una persona difícil, pero no tanto. Se volvió a sentar en el sofá, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a pensar en un plan. Algo que hiciera a Craig más vulnerable… Pero era algo casi imposible. Casi.

Subió al segundo piso y pudo distinguir la habitación de Craig porque era la única que se encontraba con la puerta abierta. En un último intento Kenny intentó ser serio.

-¿Dónde puedo dormir? – Ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, quería parecer lo mas serio posible.

-En la habitación de enfrente – Craig estaba acostado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento sólo quería descansar y no era posible por un intruso, ya ni sabía que había pensando en el momento en que lo invitó.

-Gracias – El rubio le cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de enfrente. Era una habitación de un tamaño mediano, tenía una ventana bastante grande, una cama semidoble, una gran estantería llena de libros, probablemente Craig ya los habría leído todos, y una mesa en la cual reposaba una pequeña lámpara.

Craig había quedado confundido. ¿A dónde se había ido aquel joven que sólo pensaba en placer, en menos de 10 segundos? Sabía que Kenneth era un mundo aparte, muy diferente al suyo, pero no sabía si estaba arrepentido o sólo era una de sus pequeñas bromas de siempre. Necesitaba despejarse un momento, se dirigió al baño que había en el pasillo y tomó una ducha. Al salir se sintió renovado pero seguía un poco impactado. Kenneth no se sentía, parecía que no hubiera alguien en aquella habitación. En un último intento de comprobar que alguien con vida seguía allí, pensó en abrir la puerta, pero mejor dejó de un lado eso. No era algo "importante" para él.

Fue a su habitación, se puso una camisa y se acostó finalmente, pero se dio cuenta que no era el único ahí.

-¿Qué mierda?- Giró su cabeza cuando se encontró con Kenny al lado suyo, estaba de espaldas y sólo se le podía reconocer por su cabello. –McCormick… ¿Por qué estás aquí? Tienes una habitación en frente para ti solo con una televisión.-

-Craig no me llames por mi apellido, parece que estuvieras enojado. Además no me gusta esa habitación, tengo mucho frío y entra mucho viento – Se volteó para quedar de frente con el azabache.

Craig no tenía ánimos de discutir. Fue a su clóset, sacó una cobija y se volvió a acostar –Si mantienes tu espacio puedes quedarte – Los dos eran tan delgados que se acomodaban perfectamente en aquella cama, incluso sobraba espacio. Craig cayó dormido rápidamente, por otro lado Kenny no podía dormir, se volteaba, intentaba contar ovejas, incluso empezó a cantar, pero no funcionó y además comenzaba a molestar a su compañero. No tenía nada para hacer, era un total desperdicio de noche, no podía hacer nada, todo por un joven que estaba a su lado y ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Quiso hacer otro intento. Se hizo el dormido y abrazó "inconscientemente" a Craig. Estaba tan dormido que no percibió aquel peso que reposaba en su cuerpo, pero el rubio aprovechando la situación comenzó a jugar con los cabellos del que dormía a su lado. Tenía un cabello suave y tenía que admitirlo, se veía vulnerable en aquel momento, muy diferente de como era normalmente, no aguanto más y lo abrazó más fuerte, trayéndolo hacia él. En este momento Craig se despertó, no veía muy bien pues estaba apenas despertando, Kenny comenzó a acariciar su cabello lo que hizo que el azabache volviera a caer en manos de Morfeo. Ahora no sabía como podía alejar a Craig de él, pero no le prestó mucha importancia, por fin estaba cómodo y podría dormir por un momento.

Al otro día lo despertaron los rayos del sol, podía sentir una luz resplandeciente y un calor insoportable en toda su cara. Cuando se despertó completamente, notó que no había nadie a su lado y la puerta estaba totalmente cerrada. Salió de la habitación cuando pudo ver que en la habitación de enfrente estaba Craig plenamente dormido –Hijo de puta…- Kenny se dirigió hacia aquel joven, se podía ver que estaba plenamente dormido, se inclinó hacia él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, lo que hizo que se despertara. El rubio le dirigió una sonrisa, por otro lado el azabache simplemente le enseñó el dedo del medio.

-Escucha, ahora que veo que estás normal, ¿podrías escucharme por un pequeño momento? – Se sentó en un lado de la cama y prosiguió- No sé como vas a reaccionar pero podría decir que lo intenté. Desde hace un tiempo he empezado a tener curiosidad por ti. Tu no eres el tipo de persona normal, eres muy frío y simplemente lo tuyo no es expresar tus sentimientos. Podría decir que con el tiempo comencé a conocerte, no mucho, pero las pequeñas cosas hacen grandes cambios. Por otro lado sabes que no me gusta tener relaciones serias, lo mío es salir cada noche y sabes perfectamente que todo para mí es un juego. Pero esta vez quiero cambiar las cosas un poco. El caso es que tú me gustas y estaría dispuesto a arriesgar cualquier cosa por tener algo estable contigo.

Craig quedó en shock. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Kenneth McCormick quería tener algo serio… ¿Qué? No sabía como reaccionar y menos como responder. ¿A caso es consciente de que los dos son hombres? ¿Cómo reaccionaría su familia? Y principalmente ¿Cómo le sería fácil confiar en alguien? No era una fácil situación para él. Como lo había dicho, no era bueno con los sentimientos pero en este momento, tendría que escuchar más a su corazón que a la razón.

-Kenny… No es fácil para mí esta situación, y al parecer tú más que nadie lo sabes. No sé como te puedes sentir atraído hacia alguien como yo, no soy perfecto, es decir, soy una de las peores personas del pueblo. Tú sabes como tratar a las personas, sabes como actuar ante cada situación, pero yo sólo escapo de todo. De verdad apreciaría a alguien como tu en mi vida… Pero todavía no estoy seguro.

-Esta bien… Tómate tu tiempo – Kenny agachó la cabeza, parecía que lo hubieran regañado, o un niño pequeño cuando las cosas no salen como él quería. –Muchas gracias por recibirme en tu casa- Y dicho esto salió, no había comido, ni se había arreglado apropiadamente, sólo quería estar sólo y arrepentirse por todas las estupideces que había dicho. Entró casa y sus padres estaban discutiendo como siempre, Karen estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y Kevin no había regresado desde la noche anterior. Se dirigió a su habitación, se acostó tal y como había llegado, de igual forma no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior.

Se despertó y era de noche, su casa estaba muy calmada pero la razón: no había nadie. Un sábado en la noche es normal que no se encuentre alguien en la casa de los McCormick, incluso la menor de la familia Karen salía a pijamadas con sus amigas de vez en cuando, pero esta vez Kenny era el único que se había quedado, no tenía muchos ánimos de salir.

Estaba en la cocina viendo depresivamente la nevera, no tenía nada para comer y no había comido desde el día anterior. Se sentó en el comedor cuando tocaron la puerta, normalmente nadie visitaba aquella casa, simplemente por su ubicación. La abrió y se llevó una gran sorpresa, era Craig, no sabía porque lo estaba visitando, no sabía si era por una razón buena o mala, pero de algún modo le alegraba que estuviera ahí.

-Me alegra verte por aquí Tucker –Le decía mientras le hacía pasar

-Traje esto, no lo tomes a mal, simplemente es una ayuda – Le entregó un paquete lleno de comida. No sabía como Craig lo había adivinado, pero estaba muriendo de la felicidad interiormente.

-Sobre lo de ayer – Craig se sentó en el viejo sillón que se encontraba en la sala –Me tomé el tiempo, como lo dijiste, y creo que podríamos hacer esto funcionar, no sé si tomarás esto enserio pero por mi parte, estoy dispuesto.

Kenny casi muere en aquel momento, su felicidad no podía ser controlada, creía que estaba soñando, todo este tiempo había pensado que aquel momento no sucedería nunca. Pero ahora estaba seguro que sería la persona más feliz. Sin poder ocultar toda su emoción, le plantó un gran y apasionado beso, no podía controlarse frente a tanta felicidad. Luego de un largo beso, Kenny quería continuar con algo que habían dejado sin terminar.

Cogió de la mano a Craig y lo llevó hacia su habitación, le plantó otro beso, Kenny podía sentir como esta vez él era todo suyo y nadie se lo podría quitar. Lo tiró en su cama y comenzaron a desprenderse de sus prendas, a medida que fueron avanzando quedaron sólo en ropa interior, el rubio quería llegar más lejos, así que entre besos y caricias se deshicieron de esto. Kenny pudo finalmente ver aquel miembro de Craig, podía ver que estaba excitado, al igual que él. No perdió tiempo, comenzó a introducir su pene.

-Prometo ser… Cuidadoso – Decía Kenny mientras lo introducía lentamente. Comenzaron en un ritmo muy lento y moderado, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, avanzaban la velocidad, definitivamente se podía decir que Craig lo estaba disfrutando y Kenny no se quedaba atrás.

-Kenny… Yo te amo.

-No tanto como yo… Finalmente… Me llamaste como debías.

Fue una de las mejores noches de Kenny, nunca había estado con alguien que en verdad amara y que fuera tan importante en su vida. Craig nunca había sentido este sentimiento, sientes que quieres estar con una persona para siempre y que puedes dar todo por aquel ser. Después de mucho tiempo, quedaron cansados, pero muy felices, se dieron un pequeño beso y quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Craig despertó primero, había despertado abrazando a Kenny, su cabello rubio brillaba y hacía contraste con su piel pálida. En verdad nunca había apreciado tanta belleza en una persona, podía decir con plena seguridad que aquel joven era el más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra, y no sólo tenía una hermosa apariencia, su personalidad no se quedaba atrás y esta perfecta combinación sólo podía crear a un joven como Kenneth McCormick.

Cuando Kenny se despertó vio los hermosos ojos grises de Craig puestos en los suyos, su cabello negro hacía resaltar más aquella pálida piel, incluso más pálida que la suya. Ya había apreciado la perfección de Craig varias veces, pero una vez mas no hacía daño. Definitivamente era el joven más hermoso que había conocido y lo que lo hacía mejor era el hecho de que no es consciente de su belleza. Una belleza discreta siempre había sido lo mejor para Kenny, y el mejor en hacer eso es Craig Tucker.

Finalmente habían comenzado una vida como pareja, según ellos, la más feliz de todos los tiempos. Siempre tenían sus tropiezos al igual que las demás, pero las podían solucionar, bastante rápido porque la personalidad de Kenny ayuda mucho. Alguien como Craig siempre esta en busca de problemas, pero si no le prestan atención, como hace el rubio, lo solucionan más rápido de lo normal. Kenny anhelaba una vida como esta, con un compromiso serio en el cual se viera feliz, no lo pudo encontrar antes, pero la espera valió la pena, y mucho. Por otro lado Craig nunca esperaba terminar con alguien que lo amara de verdad, pensaba que con su personalidad indiferente y fría nadie lo querría, pero se equivocó, incluso el piensa que encontró con la persona más valiosa y ahora su mayor temor es que esto termine.

* * *

><p>Si piensan que al final le faltó, perdón, no estoy en mis mejores momentos, últimamente me falta inspiración D; Enserio que si.<p>

Muchas Gracias por leer :D

No olviden review que me hace mejorar...Creo... e.e

Nos leemos

**Kro :B**


End file.
